Traveling Soldier
by knivespast
Summary: Written shortly after I read Star by Star the first time, it's a reflection of what I wish could've happened between two characters whose romance had barely begun.


I do not own _Star Wars_; I'm just playing in the galaxy. The song "Traveling Soldier" is performed by the Dixie Chicks. This songfic picks up after _Star by Star_, which I've quoted a few times, and reflects my views of what could've happened.

**TRAVELING SOLDIER**

_I - I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of the traveling soldier<em>

Eight years. Eight long years. Eight long years of wondering, hoping, waiting. But he never did come back. Sighing heavily, Tahiri placed the holo on her desk in the ship's cabin. She missed him terribly, thought about him daily, but had somehow managed to move on. Life continued, and she could either keep up with it, or be sucked down into the abysmal recesses of her own mind's devices.

_Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<em>

After the Yuuzhan Vong War, as it had come to be known, officially ended, Tahiri had taken a leave of absence from the Jedi. It had only been two years since Anakin's death, and Tahiri found herself to be alone and in need of guidance. She revisited the world on which they'd first met: Yavin IV. It was on that world that Tahiri and Anakin had followed their dreams, and had found one another. The planet had changed since that time, so many years before. The Yuuzhan Vong had viciously raped Yavin IV, destroying the wildlife and exotic plants. But from the scattered ashes of the once-majestic Massassi trees, new life was peeking through. It was there that Tahiri had found her peace.

Though the Galactic Alliance had chosen Mon Calamari to serve as its center for government–and the Jedi had subsequently set up the Council there–Tahiri chose the solitary life of a hermit for the six years following the devastating war. Yavin IV's temple ruins and ancient caves provided her with a location for reflection as she debated the future. Master Ikrit had once told her that she and Anakin would be stronger together than apart. But Anakin was dead. Tahiri pondered this idea, wondering how it could still be relevant.

Voices from the past spoke to her, whispering their secrets in the cover of darkness. _She stretched up to kiss Anakin on the lips–then caught herself and shook her head. "No–for that, you have to come back."_ He'd told her soon, but that was the last time she'd ever spoken to him. Later, Jacen had told her Anakin's last thoughts: _Kiss Tahiri for me. _But Jacen hadn't done so. In the quiet darkness of the gas giant's night cycle, Tahiri realized that there was a chance that Anakin was still coming back. Tahiri spent six years on Yavin IV, listening to the call of the Force. Wondering. Hoping. Waiting. But he never came.

_Nevermore to be alone  
>When the letters said the soldier's comin' home<em>

Eight long years after Anakin's death, Tahiri finally decided to leave Yavin IV. She didn't know where she would go from there, but felt that it was necessary for her to move on once more. As she put the holo of the two of them on her desk, Tahiri felt a strange stirring in the innermost recesses of her heart. She thought she'd finally managed to lock away those emotions, a painful reminder of all that she had lost. But the Force was adamant in bringing them to the surface. The heartache Tahiri had experienced after the Myrkr mission flooded her consciousness. She staggered outside, hoping for a breath of fresh air, falling to her knees just past the ship's ramp.

As she gasped for breath, a most wondrous feeling enveloped her. Love that was pure, untainted, and solely for her surrounded Tahiri. She found that breathing became easier once more. Looking around to see what had caused it, Tahiri finally noticed the man standing near her ship. His signature in the Force was unmistakable, though she could not believe her eyes.

"What, no hello?" he asked.

"Anakin Solo! You made me wait eight years–" Tahiri began as she raced towards him. She was caught up in his strong arms as soon as she reached him. Laughing, Anakin picked her up high above his head, and spun her around.

"Hey, I said 'Soon.' Is it my fault if we operate on different timetables?"

Rather than answer him, Tahiri planted her lips on his, kissing him hungrily and deeply. Anakin slowly lowered her to the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he returned her kiss.

"Have I told you that I missed you?" Tahiri said when they broke apart.

"I know," Anakin replied, a lopsided grin stretching across his face.

The End


End file.
